Langage des fleurs
by Aminope
Summary: Série d'OS chacun sur le thème d'une fleur (selon le langage des fleurs). 4 - Azalée blanche ou rose (bonheur d'aimer)
1. L'asphodèle

Quand il y repensait, il était vraiment une merde. Même après 1 an, il avait toujours aussi honte de ce qu'il avait fait. De la manière horrible dont il avait quitté Kise.

Il n'avait pas d'excuse. Pas à ses yeux, en tout cas. L'autre imbécile l'avait sûrement déjà pardonné depuis belle lurette. Pas lui. Comment aurait-il pût ?

Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Dans les moindres détails. Des phrases qu'il avait dites, de la tête que faisait Kise, de ses propres pensées. De la merde qu'il avait été.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Aominecchi ?_

 _\- C'est fini entre nous, Kise._

 _Son visage pâlit._

 _\- Qu-quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Aominecchi ? Toi et moi, on s'aime, non ? Tout va parfaitement bien entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il la voix tremblante._

 _\- C'est fini._

 _\- M-mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Si j'ai fait quoi que ce soit qui-_

 _\- Je t'aime plus._

 _\- Eh ?_

 _\- Je ne sais même pas si je t'ai un jour vraiment aimé. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que je t'ai déjà oublié._

C'était complètement faux. Il n'avait pas oublié Kise. Ça pouvait paraître complètement idiot, mais c'était pour le protéger qu'il avait dit ça. Cette époque là était une période noire pour lui. Il était plus fort que n'importe qui. Il était las. Il ne ressentait presque aucune émotion. Il était comme une coquille vide. Il avait même plusieurs fois pensé au suicide. Même le sourire de Kise ne lui procurait plus aucune joie. Et il préférait le blesser plutôt qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il s'était d'ailleurs préparé à la réaction du blond. Aux larmes qui couleraient probablement sur ses joues, à la tête qu'il ferait. Il s'était préparé à résister. Mais …

 _Le blond se mit à sourire. Un sourire qu'Aomine avait appris à différencier des autres. Un sourire menteur, faux. Un sourire trompeur. Et savoir que la personne qu'il aimait souriait comme ça à cause de lui était beaucoup plus douloureux que de la voir pleurer._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Aominecchi, je t'ai déjà oublié aussi. Bonne continuation à Touhou !_

 _Et il partit. Toujours le même sourire aux lèvres. Aomine avait presque envie de pleurer. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il partit également._

Depuis lors, Kise et lui ne s'étaient revus que lors des compétitions et des matchs de basket. Il paraissait qu'il sortait avec Kasamachin. Il avait tourné la page. De son côté, Aomine s'en voulait toujours autant. Il n'avait pas tourné la page. Il n'était plus amoureux mais il souffrait quand même.

\- Bon, Aho, tu viens ?

\- Ouais ouais, j'arrive.

Il ne s'était pas pardonné. Mais il fallait avancer. Et peut-être qu'avec lui, il y arriverait. Peut-être que lui, il ne devrait pas le blesser.

Peut-être qu'avec lui, il n'aurait pas de regrets.

* * *

L'asphodèle signifie les regrets ("Je regrette le passé")

Pour la petite histoire, je venais de finir ce mini OS mais je n'avais pas d'idée de titre. J'ai donc demandé à Ami et elle m'a dit "Bah pourquoi pas le nom d'une fleur qui indique le regret ?". J'ai donc été rechercher mon vieux livre sur le langage des fleurs tout poussiéreux (il ne m'avait jamais servi) et ai cherché. Bon pour finir c'est Ami qui l'a trouvé sur internet celle-là mais shhhhht. Puis l'idée d'une série d'OS sur le sujet a germé dans mon esprit. Et voilà.

La publication sera totalement aléatoire.

Merci d'avoir lu,

Eri~


	2. L'églantine (rouge ou blanche)

Ça y est. C'était fini. Le médecin avait rendu son verdict. Sa mère avait beaucoup pleuré. Lui aussi. Il lui restait 3 mois, tout au plus. Le désespoir commençait lentement à l'envahir. Lentement, mais sûrement. Il ne lui restait plus que 3 mois. Mais c'était quoi, 3 mois, dans une vie ? Rien. Rien du tout. C'était presque comme s'il était déjà mort. Il sortit de l'hôpital avec sa mère, toujours en pleurs.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il se remit à pleurer. Les larmes coulaient sans vouloir s'arrêter, mouillant inlassablement ses joues. Qu'allait-il advenir de lui ? Devait-il le dire à ses coéquipiers ? Non, il avait déjà les réponses à ces questions-là. Il allait mourir, mais ne dirait rien à personne. Il avait déjà demandé à sa famille de garder l'information. Et son avenir ? Il ne pourrait pas devenir sportif professionnel. Il ne pourrait pas jouer d'autres tournois. Il ne pourrait pas être heureux. Il ne pourrait qu'attendre que la mort vienne le chercher.

Le lendemain fut un matin comme les autres. Équipé de son éternel pousse-pousse, il alla chercher Midorima. En le voyant, ses pensées ne purent s'empêcher de devenir noires. Shin-chan non plus, il ne pourrait plus le voir. Toutes les soirées à se demander s'il devait se déclarer ou non étaient devenues inutiles. S'armant de son sourire incassable, il lança un joyeux « Monte, Shin-chan ! »

Le vert monta, sans un regard envers son coéquipier. Takao commença à pédaler, mais ne put retenir quelques larmes. Il aimait Shin-chan. Il l'aimait comme un fou. Certes, cet amour ne lui avait pas apporté que du bonheur. Mais il s'en fichait. Dans 3 mois …

\- Oi, Takao, tu pleures ?

Le faucon essuya discrètement les larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses joues et lui sourit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Shin-chan ?

\- Je porte peut-être des lunettes, mais je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais. Arrête-toi sur le bord du chemin.

\- Mais-

\- Maintenant.

Il s'arrêta à contre-coeur puis se retourna.

\- Mais tu vois bien que je ne pleure pas ! Et puis pourquoi je pleurerais ?

\- Je ne te crois pas.

\- Tu veux vraiment que j'te dise ? Bah je t'aime et toi non. Voilà !

Il avait menti. Ce n'était évidemment pas à cause de ça qu'il pleurait. Mais il préférait que Shin-chan le déteste plutôt qu'il ne découvre la sombre et triste vérité.

Puis, il se passa quelque chose que Takao n'aurait jamais cru possible. Shin-chan...était rouge comme une tomate. La vision était tellement exceptionnelle qu'il aurait bien pris une photo, tiens.

\- Je...pas ça...c'est que…

La tomate humaine s'avança, se baissa et embrassa timidement la joue de Takao.

\- C-c'est pas ça ...

Le point guard sourit.

\- Hehe

Il se remit en selle et recommença à pédaler.

Son désespoir et sa tristesse étaient toujours là, tapis dans l'ombre. Mais un tout petit rayon de soleil était venu.

Il n'allait rien dire à Shin-chan.

Il allait sourire.

Et profiter de ce bonheur éphémère.

* * *

L'églantine rouge ou blanche signifie un bonheur éphémère.

Moi qui aime écrire des trucs tristes, j'ai bien aimé cette fleur :3

Merci à ceux qui ont followé et/ou reviewé cette fiction, ça me fait très plaisir et m'encourage à continuer !

Merci d'avoir lu,

Eri~


	3. La jacinthe rouge

_Reviens._

 _Reviens._

 _Reviens._

 _Je te hais, destin._

 _J'ai mal._

 _J'ai mal._

 _J'ai mal._

 _N'est-ce pas normal ?_

 _Je souffre._

 _Je souffre._

 _Je souffre._

 _Je suis au bord du gouffre._

 _Je pleure._

 _Je pleure._

 _Je pleure._

 _Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas pu accéder au bonheur ?_

 _J'ai peur._

 _J'ai peur._

 _J'ai peur._

J'essaie de créer des rimes en ton honneur. Tu adorais ça, après tout. Toutes les journées que tu passais à m'en lire et à en créer resteront à jamais gravées dans mon coeur. Tu aimais la poésie. Elle te faisais vibrer. C'était pour toi un échappatoire. Un moyen de t'évader parmi les mots et la profondeur des écrits. Parfois, je te demandait de m'en lire. Là, tes yeux s'illuminaient. Un peu comme lorsque tu jouais au shõgi. Tu vais cette lueur de défi, d'intelligence dans le regard. J'ai longtemps contemplé cette lueur, me disant qu'elle ne s'allumerait jamais pour moi.

Tu étais un homme fort, juste. Je me souviens de la fois où j'ai été agressé et que tu m'as sauvé. Un simple regard et ils sont tombés par terre, terrifiés. Tes sublimes yeux m'ont sauvé la vie. Ils étaient si beaux … Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé de me noyer dedans. Ils avaient l'air de pierres précieuses. Rouge rubis et jaune or. Ils étaient splendides.

Ils n'y avait pas que tes yeux qui étaient magnifiques. Tout ton être l'était. Non seulement sur le plan physique, mais aussi sur le plan moral. Tes doux cheveux rouges, tes muscles fermes, le rare sourire qui se dessinait parfois sur ton visage, … Il y avait aussi ton côté à la fois doux et sauvage, à la fois froid et aimant, à la fois fort et vulnérable, à la fois modeste et orgueilleux, …

Et tes petits tics, que je connaissait par coeur … Ta manie de toujours tailler ton crayon pour faire en sorte qu'il soit aussi pointu qu'une aiguille, la façon dont tu te rapprochais de moi avant que nous le fassions, ton habituel yukata qui ne te quittait pas une fois la nit tombée, …

Je t'apprenais, tu m'apprenais. Je te connaissais, tu me connaissais. Je t'aimais, tu m'aimais.

Mais, peu importe combien j'aimais la vie à ce moment-là, elle, ne me retournait pas mon affection.

Dis, Seijuurou, si tu étais né dans un milieu différent, aurait-tu été assassiné ?

Je me souviens de tout les détails. Des cartons qui gisaient encore dans notre nouvel appartement, de la peur fondée que j'ai eu à ce moment-là, des fenêtres ouvertes …

Et de ton corps sans vie qui baignait dans le sang.

Je m'étais alors précipité vers toi, hurlant ton nom. Mais c'était trop tard. Tu étais mort.

Je n'ai plus pu entendre ta voix me citer Victor Hugo. Je n'ai plus pu voir cette lueur que j'aimais tant briller dans tes yeux. Je n'ai plus pu voir ton portrait, baigné de soleil, tournant la page de ton livre favoris. Je n'ai plus pu t'avoir, toi, la personne la pus importante à mes yeux.

Et voilà maintenant deux ans que ce funeste événement a eu lieu. Deux ans que j'essaie de me reconstruire, petit à petit.

Ma peine ne diminuera pas, peu importe combien de fois je viendrais visiter cette stèle grise qui me hante encore.

Victor Hugo a dit « La vie n'est qu'une longue perte de tout ce que l'on aime ».

Il a raison.

* * *

La jacinthe rouge signifie la tristesse, la mélancolie ("j'ai de la peine")

Je vous en supplie, ne dites rien sur les rimes au début TwT (d'ailleurs, si quelqu'un en a d'autres à proposer, je suis preneuse). J'ai toujours été nulle en poésie ... D'après Ami, ce ne sont même pas des rimes (elle est méchante...) x)

A part la formulation, il n'y a strictement aucun indice dans le texte pour savoir qui est la personne qui parle, donc imaginez qui vous voulez !

Merci d'avoir lu,

Eri~


	4. L'azalée (blanche ou rose)

Et voilà un OS que j'ai écrit en 15-20 minutes et qui est JOYEUX. OUI MADAME (ou monsieur, je n'oublie personne :3)

* * *

« Je t'aime »

Une simple déclaration, comme il s'en fait par centaines au lycée. C'est la période, après tout.

Ces simples mots, en apparence banals, renferment de précieux sentiments. Aussi précieux pour la personne qui les dit que pour celle qui les reçoit, que les sentiments soient réciproques ou non.

« Je t'aime », c'est l'accumulation de l'amour, de la tendresse, de la joie et du bonheur immense que l'on ressent quand on est avec la personne à qui on dit ces mots.

« Je t'aime », c'est ce que dit actuellement un certain Kise Ryouta qui, après maintes hésitations, s'était enfin décidé de se confesser à la personne qu'il aime.

« Je t'aime », c'est ce qu'il se dit à chaque fois qu'il le voit. Il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour décrire le bonheur immense qu'il ressent en ces instants. Dans ces moments-là, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire comme un imbécile et d'être heureux.

« Je t'aime », c'est la déclaration qu'est en train de recevoir Kasamatsu Yukio, de la part d'un certain bond qui lui a donné rendez-vous après l'entraînement. Ce sont les mots auxquels il est en train de rougir comme une tomate, se cachant le visage avec la manche de son pull.

« Je t'aime », c'est ce que le brun pense aussi en cet instant. Mis à part un petit « aussi » qui viendrait compléter le tout.

« Je t'aime », c'est la déclaration que lui aussi veut faire depuis un moment. C'est la représentation de ses sentiments, bien qu'il pense qu'il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire une telle explosion d'émotions, dont le bonheur qui surpasse tout de même largement les autres.

« Je t'aime », c'est ce que redit le blond qui, en voyant le rougissement de son senpai, espère une réponse positive. C'est aussi avec cette pensée qu'il s'approche, enlève les mains du brun du visage de ce dernier et plonge son regard noisette dans celui gris-bleu de son aîné.

« Je t'aime », c'est avec ce même raisonnement que leurs lèvres se rencontrent dans un baiser à la fois chaste, tendre et passionné. Mais aussi et surtout amoureux. C'est aussi avec ces mots encrés en eux que leurs corps s'enlacent naturellement.

« Je t'aime », c'est avec cette pensée commune qu'ils font le chemin du retour ensemble, main dans la main, l'un ayant la figure rougissante, l'autre souriant jusqu'aux oreilles tout en sautillant légèrement.

« Je t'aime », ce sont les mots qu'ils se sont répétés avant de s'embrasser quand ils étaient arrivés à la maison de Kise.

« Je t'aime », c'est la déclaration qu'ils se font maintenant régulièrement, que ce soit par message ou « en direct ».

« Je t'aime », ce sont les mots qui représentent le bonheur d'aimer quelqu'un. Et il est d'autant plus important lorsque tu es aimé en retour.

* * *

L'azalée signifie, en général, la joie d'aimer. Blanche, c'est "je suis heureux de vous aimer" et rose, c'est "je suis heureux d'être aimé.

J'ai trouvé que le présent collait mieux, donc je ne l'ai pas écrit au passé mais je sais pas ... J'ai l'impression que c'est tout bizarre ...

Merci à Ami de m'avoir fait remarquer que j'avais écrit "résonnement" à la place de "raisonnement" ... Opening de Soul Eater quand tu nous tiens ...

Merci d'avoir lu,

Eri~


End file.
